


Inner Demons: Encyclopedia

by PeregrineGoddess



Series: Proof of a Archangel's Worth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineGoddess/pseuds/PeregrineGoddess





	1. Beast

_**Name:**_ [Beast](https://imgur.com/a9ecstZ)

 _ **Alias:**_ [Harrison Levi Maelpereji-Uime](https://imgur.com/NFX7SMd)

 _ **Other Names:**_ The Inner Demonic Angel, Purgatory King, Blue-Eyed Beast, Cold hearted dragon of flames

 _ **Species:**_ Inner Demon (Also often called Angelic Demons or Demonic Angels)

 _ **Age:**_ It is unknown how old Beast is, he seems to be stuck in his late 20s, in the lore it has been implied that he is older than St. Michael the Archangel himself, Beast backs this up by saying he was built so Michael could prove himself worthy and was given time to have the upper hand in fighting the archangel

 _ **Gender:**_ Technically he has no gender, but when he first walked among humans he morphed himself into the form of a man when he crashed down like a meteor

 _ **Sexuality:**_ He's often implied as straight, but he tends to flirt with both genders so it is safe to state that he's a bisexual "in hiding"

 _ **Status:**_ Alive

 _ **Powers:**_ I.D. Possession (While Beast forged his own human disguise, as part of his purpose he can possess those of Winchester bloodline, when Dean was born, a part of his center was entwined into his DNA and soul, giving Beast the ability to take control and corrupt the Winchester), Telepathy, Empathy, Regeneration, Superhuman strength, Superhuman stamina, Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Healing, Resurrection, Mental Manipulation, Precognition, Supernatural Perception, Teleportation, Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality, Immunity, Invulnerability, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Dream Walking, Smiting, Molecular combustion, Supernatural Senses, Biokinesis, Invisibility, Animal Communication, Exorcism  & Voice Mimicry

 _ **Weakness:**_ The cure (While this will not kill Beast it will act as a repellant so he cannot possess Dean and become weak when attempting to harm or kill him), hyperbolic pulse generator, Lot's salt, Lance of Michael, God, The Darkness, Death, Monster  & Michael

 _ **Hair Color:**_  Espresso brown

 _ **Eye Color:**_ Metallic blue

 _ **Skin Color:**_ Ivory with a coral undertone

[Description:](https://imgur.com/mC57MVY) A tall, broad, muscular man with a thick royal British accent and gentleman/businessman calm personality, dimpled cheeks, freckled decorate his nose and cheekbones, he has slicked back straight dark hair and light eyes that seem too attractive for his own good and almost black thick eyebrows with perfect straight white teeth and a warm luring aroma, he has a calm personality and is patient but seems more irritable when it comes to the topic of his "purpose" due to the fact he never wanted part in his destiny and would rather have a normal life like a human being instead. He gives mercy as he states that "if there were ever more than four archangels, there would be more i.d.'s they would be dead, I would never let the rest of my siblings go through what me and my three brothers had to go through, I was foolish enough to think my brothers would be fine on their own."

 _ **Height:**_ 7' in his human form, in his true form he stands about 7 towers tall and is told to be even taller than that

[Element:](https://imgur.com/MbvUjWX) Fire, it tends to freeze and burn at the same time, his true form is that of a dragon made of lava with glowing aqua-green eyes

 _ **Cure:**_ Nectar from the ancient forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, mixed with fragments of the golden calf

 _ **Trap:**_ Purgatory

 _ **Purpose:**_ As Legends state, a true vessel and archangel must prove themselves; In Beast's case, his purpose is to murder Michael and take Dean as his vessel, destroying his very existence


	2. Monster

_**Name:**_ [Monster](https://imgur.com/UbhQ5Pn)

 _ **Alias:**_ [Reynolds Zlida Donasdogamatastos](https://imgur.com/vUaT1cf)

 _ **Other Names:**_ The Inner Angelic Demon, The Hybrid, Monster Underneath your Bed, The Boogey Man, Horned Psychopath

 _ **Species:**_  Inner Demon (Also often called Angelic Demons or Demonic Angels)

 _ **Age:**_ He has no age, since he's immortal, he looks like he's in his mid to late 30s, but he's younger than Beast and Michael, but older than Lucifer and the other I.D.s and archangels

 _ **Gender:**_ Technically he has no gender, but when he finally emerged from the ocean floor, he took the shape of a male

 _ **Sexuality:**_ Asexual, Monster has shown zero interest in commitment to relationships and has been rumored to be interested in bestiality and necrophilia, he as well teased Beast that the kid in his fiancé may as well be his and also implied that she was "quite the screamer", hinting at the fact that he may be a rapist

 _ **Status:**_  Alive

 _ **Powers:**_ Cryokinesis, Shapeshifting, Hydropower, Aquakinesis, Spellcasting, Dream Walking, Immortality, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, I.D. Possession (He can only possess those of Campbell bloodline, his center was sowed through Sam's soul and DNA when he was born), Invulnerability, Telepathy, Empathy, Nigh-Omnipotence, Power Granting, Mind Control, Healing, Resurrection, Reality Warping, Dream Walking, Photokinesis, Corrupting Affect, Soul Consumption, Voice Mimicry, Biokinesis, Soul Reading, Super Senses, Electromagnetic Interference

 _ **Weaknesses:**_ Michael, Beast, Lucifer, God, Death, The Darkness, Holy Oil, Holy Fire, Lance of Michael, Lot's Salt, The cure (This has the same effect on all I.D.s), Hyperbolic pulse generator, Iron, Palo Santo, Ghosts

 _ **Hair Color:**_ Sandy blond with creamy brown roots

 _ **Eye Color:**_ Silver gray

 _ **Skin Color:**_ Peach with a beige undertone

[ _ **Description:**_](https://imgur.com/rVgPFCF) A stout, stocky, average height man with crow's feet and dark circles underneath his eyes, slightly wavy hair flopped on one side, the other side clipped short, bushy eyebrows and some beard, he has multiple scars over his body from fights mainly with the archangels and Beast, he has a rather brash voice and is a reckless and careless person, as he destroys whatever gets in the way of his mission to get Beast to love him, unlike Beast and their two younger brothers, the forged human form to be among humans doesn't concern him and doesn't care if he's seen or not in his true or supernatural form or even his animal form, he's hot-headed and murders without second thought, he has shown pleasure in the suffering of others and has gone so far as to kill (well severely injure, Michael saved Issac) Issac Winchester, William Campbell and even assist in the murder of his two brothers, Creature and Being and attempted in killing Beast's fiancé, [Anastasia Smithson](https://imgur.com/YKift9A). When it comes to food, he consumes the souls of humans and the supernatural and the grace of angels, he tends to prey on the souls of children.

 _ **Height:**_ 5'7"

 _ **Element:**_  Water; His true form seems to be that of a centaur while his supernatural form is that of a minotaur with glowing magenta eyes

 _ **Cure:**_ Dragon scale sprinkled with fairy dust

 _ **Trap:**_  Hell

_**Purpose:**_ As the Legends state, a true vessel and archangel must prove themselves; In his situation, he's supposed to murder Lucifer and destroy Sam


	3. Being

_**Name:**_ [Being](https://imgur.com/olE7S8X)

 _ **Alias:**_ [Chandler Caosga Madariatza](https://imgur.com/YvQNThg)

 _ **Other Names:**_ Brother Nature, The Background Brother, The Being in All of Us, The Prince of Balance

 _ **Species:**_  Inner Demon (Also often called Angelic Demons or Demonic Angels)

 _ **Age:**_ Though he has no age due to being immortal, he looks like he's in his mid-20s, he's younger than Beast, Michael, Monster, and Lucifer but is older than Raphael, Creature, and Gabriel 

 _ **Gender:**_ When he came from the Tree of Life, he took the form of a male

 _ **Sexuality:**_ He seems very private about his personal life, so it is unknown what he prefers

 _ **Status:**_  Alive

 _ **Powers:**_ Geokinesis, Terrakinesis, ID Possession (His center is weaved through Raphael's DNA and souls), Super Strength, Teleportation, Immortality, Telepathy, Empathy, Animal Communication, Telekinesis, Super Stamina, Super Senses, Supernatural Perception, Invisibility, Shape Shifting, Healing, Regeneration, Resurrection, Reality Warping, Dream Walking, Smiting, Exorcism, Sedation  & Cosmic Awareness

 _ **Weakness:**_ God, The Darkness, Death, Michael, Beast, Lucifer, Monster, Raphael, Lance of Michael, Hyperbolic pulse generator, Lot's Salt, The Cure

 _ **Hair Color:**_ Jet black

 _ **Eye Color:**_ Coffee brown

 _ **Skin Color:**_ Light tan with a pink undertone

 _ **[Description:](https://imgur.com/RO4OaOF)**_ Above average height, lean but well-proportioned man, a mole underneath one eye, longish dark curly hair that's neat and sleek, swept back and to the side, he is a calm and collected person who actually doesn't talk, whenever he does its the truth or something to keep peace, or even to just say something smart and/or helpful. Being has a clear voice. He and Creature are rather joined at the hip (figuratively) and takes orders from Beast without question, they are rarely around and only appear when their brother Beast sets up a private meeting between the three. He's a very observant and sly character and has a mysterious profile as not much is said or known about him, but hints are thrown here and there about the male.

 _ **Height:**_ 6'9", in his true form he stands about 6 and 3 quarters towers tall

 _ **Element:**_  Nature, his animal form seems to be that of a serpent made of nature with two heads

 _ **Cure:**_ Energy harvested from the Darkness and the Light (God) and mixed together by an Enochian spell

 _ **Trap:**_ Heaven

_**Purpose:** _ As the Legends state, a true vessel and an archangel must prove themselves; In his case, he must destroy both of Raphael's vessels and kill Raphael himself


	4. Creature

_**Name:**_ [Creature](https://imgur.com/DSce35B)

 _ **Alias:**_ [Thomas Sach Auauago](https://imgur.com/dqOEAfs)

 _ **Other Names:**_ Creature of God, The Illusionist, The Magician, The Thunderbird

 _ **Species:**_  Inner Demon (Also often called Angelic Demons or Demonic Angels)

 _ **Age:**_ Immortal, he looks like he's in his early 20s, though he's to be the youngest of the I.D. but is older than Gabriel

 _ **Gender:**_ Technically like his brothers, he is genderless, but when he came from the first Eye of the Storm he took shape of a man

 _ **Sexuality:**_ Gay, though he has been seen flirting with the opposite gender and has been called a pansexual, he's denied that and clearly stated that he's a homosexual

 _ **Status:**_  Alive

 _ **Powers:**_ Weather manipulation, Immortality, Cosmic Awareness, Invulnerability, I.D. Possession, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Invisibility, Telepathy, Empathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration, Resurrection, Dream Walking, Reality Warping, Chronokinesis, Mimicry, Sedation, Power Granting, Mind Control, Electrokinesis, Supernatural perception, Electromagnetic interference, Atmokinesis

 _ **Weaknesses:**_ God, The Darkness, Death, Beast, Michael, Monster, Lucifer, Being, Raphael, Gabriel, Lance of Michael, Lot's Salt, The cure, Hyperbolic pulse generator

 _ **Hair Color:**_ Dark russet with auburn streaks

 _ **Eye Color:**_ Forest green and honey amber

 _ **Skin Color:**_ Pale ivory with a peachy pink undertone

 _ **[Description:](https://imgur.com/xqEq7cq)**_  A short, well muscled, proportioned man, freckled nose, dimpled cheeks and a bit of darker (almost brown) scruff, with shoulder-length wavy hair put in a man bun and different colored eyes. He has a warm voice. He is a very charismatic and affectionate man that "has his own agenda" and clearly doesn't take interest in his destiny nor anybody else's. He spends most of his time with Being, two peas in a pod, the two seem to work better together than alone. Creature is disgusted by Monster's existence and has actually helped Beast in trying to take Monster down since he's, "an abomination and a waste of space". Being who follows Beast's orders without question, Creature obeys...Most of the time as he's known to give a little kickback if he doesn't fully agree on something, and will make snide or snarky comments or even jokes. Creature is rather adventurous but respects Beast's request to hide and "be human", often Monster hunts Creature and has set traps and tortured Creature for the simple fact he hates his brother's sass and takes away what Beast loves more than him so he can finally be loved by his brother. Being and/or Beast coming to the rescue to save Creature. He is an upbeat and a bit sarcastic in general but grows rather dark and ill-mannered when his family or "destiny" is mentioned.

 _ **Height:**_ 5'5", in his true form he is said to stand about 5 and a half towers tall

[ _ **E**_ _ **lement:**_](https://imgur.com/8zxek6f) Electricity, in his true form he seems to have 6 wings, 4 legs, 6 arms, 3 eyes and 4 (elf) ears

 _ **Cure:**_ Griffin feathers dipped and fermented in holy oil then cured in holy fire

 _ **Trap:**_  Empty

_**Purpose:** _ As the Legends state, a true vessel and an archangel must prove themselves; In his situation, Creature must murder his vessel before destroying Gabriel


End file.
